


Romeo Forgets

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kinkbingo and for the prompt: Mercutio helping Romeo forget Rosaline with sexy times</p><p>With hot wax play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo Forgets

The fire of your love for Rosaline  
Will dim like wicks that have run out of wax,  
A useless flaccid thing, it will hang limp  
As if the thought of her doused you with ice.  
But do not fear; that flick'ring flame of yours  
Will still burn hot, but not for Rosaline.  
Even now, as you arch up, and are pushed down  
By my own hands, I notice that you call  
Out not for any girl called Rosaline,  
The only name gasped by your lips is mine.  
Your moans are not for love forlornly lost,  
Instead these sweet submissive sounds are saved  
For me, and likewise savored by my ears,  
Just as my eyes do cherish that bright gleam,  
That startled flutter of your dark-lashed eyes,  
When heat descends onto your smooth, bared skin.  
A candle burns for you, here in my hand,  
It drips its warm desire on your flesh,  
It streaks its wax across your muscled chest,  
It pools its melted heat atop your thighs,  
Spilling its excess wherever it may.  
You smile as it bites you with its heat,  
As rivulets of wax traverse your skin  
And leave a signature of pleasured pain  
Until all other lovers you forget,  
And you remember nothing now except  
The splatter of delicious heat that falls  
To your impatient body from my hand,  
A seal upon the letter of our bond,  
A red wax emblem stamped with both our lips:  
With your lips' pleading, and with my lips' kiss.


End file.
